pridehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Märchen
Some information lifted from the official bio. Märchen is the heroic name of Kevin von Schwarzburg, member of Feral Force. History Born on December 13 in Hamburg, Germany to a Danish-Dutch mother and a German father. Kevin was always kind of shy, in contrast to his brother. He was the typical example of a girly boy, as well being around girls. He loved fairy tales from the start, especially the one from his ancestor, writer Hans Christian Andersen. He was always bullied to school, and he would always comfort himself by reading fairy tales with their happy endings. At the age of 10, while reading a book about Peter Pan, his hands started glowing while he muttered a sentence. A red orb appeared in his hands and the fairy called Tinkerbell came about. Scared, but yet excited by this happening, he asked the fairy things. She told him about a dimension where all the fairytales come from. When the fairy asked the boy about his name, he found out that his ancestor also had these powers and used them for his stories. From that day on, Kevin became a writer of fairy tales hoping to become a writer like his ancestor. The bullying kept going on, and he got a turn for a worse when he admitted he liked guys to a good friend of his. The friend told it to the bullies, who started beating him up. They even raped him, which caused him to be scared of contact with anyone. That happened when he was 10. His parents knew of the prestigious Poseidon Prep and decided to send Kevin to it, hoping he would make friends there who were like him. Arriving there, Kevin started to use the Fenrir form a lot, afraid to get hurt again. Over the time Fenrir started to gain control over Kevin, who tried to resist it. There are few people who have seen Kevin in his true form or even know that Fenrir is Kevin. Fenrir doesn't make tests, but Kevin makes them when he's alone in the class room. Kevin is a very bright student, evidenced by the fact that he skipped a few grades and is now a Sophomore while he is only 14. Despite this, Kevin is becoming afraid of Fenrir, but knows that he must rely on him to fight...still... Recently, after becoming one of Feral Force, Kevin's attitude has started to change slightly, becoming less shy and more open. Although he still has a long way to go, he's improving by the day to become stronger. Meanwhile, in the depths of Kevin, Fenrir lurks knowing that he will have to make his move soon before Kevin gains absolute control. Powers and abilities Real Fairytales By using his hands, he can create a red sphere wherein in a fairy tale character can come to the real world. Kevin can command them. He must use a spell which goes: “Creation of …! Arise…!” at the dots the creator of the story and the character is spoken. He can call upon 3 characters at the same time. Fairytale Hybrid By shouting “Fantasy Unite!” he can fuse with a fairytale character to gain his knowledge, his weapons and his powers. Fairytale Armament By shouting “Crafted by …!… of …” At the first dots, the creator is spoken, at the second the weapon and at the last the name of the character. He can call upon 3 weapons at the same time. Fenrir Listed as an separate power. This form is a Fairytale Hybrid of Kevin and the Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood. Due to the numerous times this form has been used, Kevin prefers to stay in this form. In this form, Fenrir has razor-sharp claws and has wolf-like abilities, such as to leap higher and run faster. The form resembles a silver werewolf. Kevin is very skilled in archery and knows some basic Karate. In addition, he used to be a fine boy scout, so he knows what to do in the wilderness. Personality Kevin acts friendly and cute most of the time and tries to be everybody's friend. Inside, however, he feels pain and isn’t such a happy camper. Sorrow and sadness is inside of him, although he tries to not show it. Recently, thanks to some of Poseidon's students, he's becoming more open to people, showing his true emotions. Fenrir is totally different and is a cruel treacherous creature. The only thing that doesn't make him attack his teammates is the innocence of Kevin, which restrains him. Fenrir is obsessed with girls and will do anything to get their attention. External links * Official bio